


金苹果/An Apple of Discord

by LanZiZhan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanZiZhan/pseuds/LanZiZhan
Summary: 配对：莱弗莱；大贵族双生子During the time both nobles and human pursuing the gold apple from the legends.莱杰罗瞟了那里一眼，认出了这只金苹果。该隐为他出手，弗兰克斯坦为他收手。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/His brother, Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 3





	金苹果/An Apple of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> 另类寓言故事。

1  
维克托在果田里干了三天三夜。弟弟弗兰克才七岁，也一直拖着一只木桶跟在身后做帮手。花骨朵错乱地点缀着树叶掩映中的小苹果，粉白的花瓣随着他的动作散落一地，飘落到地上，被一步步的脚印碾进泥泞。  
“哥哥……”弗兰克有些被他疯狂的动作吓住了。他被一只掉落的苹果砸到，慌忙把它从脚边捡起，在衣襟上蹭了蹭，摆进桶中。苹果被粗糙的布料刮去了生命的香气，漏出青涩的暗调来。  
“就是这样，弗兰克，记住，保持这样……”维克托沙哑着自语，手中动作不停。他的脖颈酸痛，几乎感觉不到自己满是刮伤和粗茧的手指，饥饿和干渴让他变得虚弱而迟缓，可他不能碰那些苹果，它们不属于他。  
一阵微风拂过后颈，他的动作慢慢停下。他知道，他即将面对自己的宿命。弗兰克躲在他背后，抱紧了他的大腿。  
“今年收成不错，孩子。”那人掩映着鼻子，血红的眼睛望向那框苹果，“你做得比你的父母要好。”  
维克托低着头，不敢说一句话。那人上前一步时，他不自觉怼着弗兰克后缩了一步，得到对方的一声嗤笑。对方挑剔的指尖划过那些过早被采撷的果实，所及之处，皮肉尽烂，汁水从刮痕中汩汩流出，苹果的甜腻香气弥漫在空气里。然而他的胃已经没有知觉了，他只能堪堪维持站立，一柄血刃在下一秒出现在他的胸口，他低头，看到猩红的液体飞溅到弟弟惨白的脸上，还有那桶苹果上，这些青涩的果实终于被着了色。  
“没有金苹果。”那双红眸的主人用一种失望的口吻叙述，“希望明年今日，你的弟弟做得比你更好。”  
虞翻宅里起秋风，翠叶玲珑剪未工。错认如花枝上艳，不知荚子缀猩红。

2  
在颗粒无收的年月，苹果价高，甚于面包。你可能以为做果农就富腴了，但事实上，这片大陆的山坡种满了苹果树，平原种满了白玫瑰，但这些只够每家每户勉强缴纳当季的粮税，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。遍身罗绮者，不是养蚕人。  
异国的马车携着满载的苹果来到这里，这些贡品在那里接受贵族的检阅，在那里堆积，在那里腐烂，沙化的果肉最终化作肥料，与那些饿死的白骨一起埋在田地里。  
弗兰克斯坦是境内最大的果商。  
他不是贵族，本没有自己的果苗，但不知怎的，他成功窃取到了，并在洛凯道尼阿围了一片自己的土地，一会种树一会砍枝，花样百出。他也一直没能种出金苹果来。当然，百年来无人种出，那颗富可敌国的金苹果仿佛就只存在于传说中。但该隐见他栽培的苹果苗一代强过一代，甚至还长成参天大树，便没有杀他。  
“跑到洛凯道尼阿的土地，你一个人类，还想找到金苹果不成？”该隐饶有兴趣地盯着他。  
他用弯刀在树干上横劈两刀，凿出一个环状的槽，剔除掉几块尚未掉落的树皮。输送向根部的养分将在环剥的创口被切断，帮助大树抵御寒冷的冬天。做完这一切，他挑衅地摘下一只半熟的小苹果，咬在嘴里，“怎么，只有贵族可以享受水果、蜂蜜与美酒，人类就只配啃着面饼，为地主种植苹果？我看不是这样。你们一成不变，而人类总会在失败中学习。我们会实践，我们会遵守规律。”  
“不要破坏果实，”该隐眼神一暗，看见那只苹果的果核并不是金色，才平复下来。“听说你向人类果农压价收购，苹果已经被你倒卖得和黄金一样贵了。”  
“瞧您说的，”弗兰克斯坦冷冷一笑，“我可是商人，一切东西理当明码标价。它的价格，忠实地体现出人们对它的需求。我为您联系到了地中海的新品种果苗，也许能找到您想要的金苹果，这次您开价多少？”  
该隐的目光投向远方。那里，地平线在夜色中隐没。习习晚风带来苹果香，气味在夕阳的余温中融化。  
“如果找到了金苹果，我可以许诺你一个国家，或者你要什么都可以，弗兰克斯坦。”

3  
家主们都说，住在城堡里的那位身体不太好了。  
说起这件事的时候，有几个口吻暗喜，有几个格外忧心。他们说，毕竟金苹果就是那位追寻的，它是生命力的源泉，这可是记载在《贵族千禧纪》中的：“赫拉、雅典娜与阿芙罗狄忒倾心的金苹果，它为特洛伊之战的胜者加冕，红色的玫瑰铺满洛凯道尼阿，彼时一切荣光与力量赐予贵族的王。”  
你说错了，城堡里住着两位王，只有一位王在寻找金苹果。身体不好的那位，不正是因为帮助人类太多，丧失了本源的力量吗？上次我去觐见，生命之火正在他的身上熄灭。如果我的家族找到金苹果，我愿意奉献于他。  
我呸，乌洛卡伊。我就不信，如果发现了金苹果，你不会占为己有？要是一个人类种出来了，我看他也会自己吞下。你以为那只是传说中的一个苹果吗？那是无数条人命，是资本与血腥。  
正是有了鲜血的淬炼，吃下果实所获得的力量才所向披靡。扎勒卡斯利阿那，乌洛卡伊，你们也是这么想的吧。  
只有真正的王者可以享有。  
嗯，只有真正的王者可以享有，或者拥有它便成了真正的王者。

4  
洛凯道尼阿曾是海崖上的城市，鲸鱼为它歌唱，森林温柔地拥它入怀。如今它被死寂的粉白掩埋，凋零的苹果花花瓣如雪花，层层叠叠覆盖着干裂贫瘠的土地。泥土失去了呼吸，它的所有力气都被抽取、吸干，再被回馈以腐烂的果实。  
莱杰罗站在该隐面前，要求他停止这一切。  
“莱，你应当明白，我做的这一切都是为了你。你生来就是大贵族，我们不能承受失去你。”该隐忧伤地望着他，手指覆盖上的他的，相同的纹路彼此契合，他读出那双熟悉的眼中的坚持，他知道莱杰罗也知悉了他的拒绝。他们是相伴千年的双生子，在记忆的尽头，在那些他都记不得的漫长岁月之初，他就一直陪伴他了。他是世界上的另一个自己，他不会不懂他。  
“你的生命已经因过度帮助那些人类而枯竭，他们太弱小了，就像我们脚底下的泥巴，寿命短暂，成长缓慢，无法给我们任何回报啊。”  
“该隐，我守护人类，答应他们的乞求，不是想从他们那里得到回报的。”莱杰罗的眼中闪烁着怜爱的光芒，该隐知道那不是给他的，“就像人类的长辈，他们爱护自己的子女，把一切最好的都给他们，只是希望后代发展得越来越好。这只是一种——不求回报的付出。”  
“莱，你看被你宠爱的人类，他们也圈养家禽、奴役牲畜，失去自由的宝马被骑在身下，磨坊的驴子被枷锁勒得深可见骨。驱使低级生物为己用，对他们和我们，都是很自然的啊。”  
“可是该隐，你注意到了吗？他们永远不会取食忠实的犬，因为它们是能够与之交流的生物，一旦能互相交流，就不会再去伤害彼此，统治、驯化、爱交织，这种物种间的关系，就是人性。”  
“不论你怎么说，莱杰罗，我始终认为他们是不值得你付出的一族。”  
“我尊重你的想法，但你不能继续这件事了。”  
“你阻拦我吧，来阻拦我吧，莱杰罗，唯独这件事情上我不可能让步，到生命的最后一刻我都会做这件事情。”  
二人的目光交汇，他们在彼此的眼睛中看到了自己，一个忧伤，一个疯狂。时间在此刻停止，天与地在此刻交合，接下来发生的事他们都知道了，莱杰罗是执掌戒律的大贵族，他们是双生子，不需要开口便能预知一切的那种。  
在生命的最后一刻，该隐轻轻抱住了他。  
“我爱你。”  
“哥哥，你爱到底的是我，还是自己的欲望？”  
汹涌澎湃的生命力浸染了他，似是早有预谋，莱杰罗吃惊地瞪大眼睛。它们轻柔地包裹住他，带给他温和的触感，那是该隐最后的回答。  
洛凯道尼阿平原的玫瑰在一瞬间开放，漫天的血光染向洁白的花瓣，红如夕晖，满山遍野。从此，白玫瑰将一直是红的。

5  
弗兰克斯坦有些体力不支。金苹果是把双刃剑，他怀揣利剑，自然也会被利刃所伤。追杀他的贵族顺着他留下的鲜血一路找到古堡里，被莱杰罗劝退了。  
“莱杰罗大人，我们怀疑这个人类是我们果实的窃取者，非常危险，您不可以将他留在身边。” 凯尔提亚郑重地提醒他。  
“我理解你的担忧了，凯尔提亚，谢谢你。”莱杰罗站在窗前，微风为他带来远方花开的讯息，枝头染血的花朵向他述说浓郁的忧伤。看庭前花开花落，望天上云卷云舒，又是一年春天，一切都改变了，又似乎什么都不曾变过。苹果花一年一年开放与凋零，从土里来的果实落回土中，金苹果一直未曾出现，外面的战火从未消停。  
发现弗兰克斯坦手中的苹果时，他并没有感到意外。那苹果经过历代改良，表皮光滑，一丝青黄都没有，带着少女嘴唇的红，弥漫着诱人的芳香。如果该隐还在，他肯定会打开这潘多拉的魔盒。  
莱杰罗斥责他，警告他，命令他将它丢弃。然后他担忧地看着他，等待他接下来的回应。  
弗兰克斯坦将一切全盘托出。他的村庄如何被贵族压迫，如何世代被奴役，多少族人因供不出足够的果实或饥寒交迫而横死，他又是如何在这样的世道生存下来。说完了这一切后，他告诉莱杰罗他知道金苹果有多诱人，也理解那些贵族的想法——但是他不会成为那种人。既然这是他的意志，那么他会听他的话，他会停止，也会为了他克制。他跪在他面前，向他郑重起誓。  
那只苹果滚落在他们脚边，沾染上泥土，仍是鲜红欲滴。莱杰罗瞟了那里一眼，认出了这只金苹果。该隐为他出手，弗兰克斯坦为他收手。也许这不是传说中的金苹果，又也许每只苹果都是金的。

完

注：  
1，该隐：原著中莱杰罗的兄长无明确姓名，本文命名为Cain，译作该隐，意为得到、占有。该隐一名源自圣经，为亚当与夏娃的长子，后谋杀其弟亚伯，“因自己的行为是恶的，兄弟的行为是善的（《创世纪》）”。上世纪90年代开始，以《黑暗世界》为蓝本，该隐衍生出世界上第一个吸血鬼的始祖形象。  
2，金苹果：希腊神话中，一枚刻着“献给最美者”的金苹果，引诱了赫拉、雅典娜和阿芙罗狄忒三女神争夺，间接引发特洛伊战争。本文中借此意象隐喻“众人向往的、极具诱惑力的强大力量”。此外，苹果在西方宗教文化中即“引诱”、“罪孽”的化身。文中的该隐与弗兰克斯坦，一个以莱杰罗为借口助长自己的欲望，一个却为了他克制自己的欲望。


End file.
